I Will Come Back
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: Thorne made a mistake. But he will do whatever it takes to fix it. And whatever it takes to get his Blondie back. All rights to Marissa Meyer.
1. I'm No Hero

Thorne waited impatiently in the waiting room. He didn't like this place. The place smelled of antiseptic and sorrow. He buried his head in his hands. It was all his fault, the least he could do was stay. It was his fault all of this had happened. It was his fault he was stuck in this stupid room filled with the thick scent of docter. It was his fault that Cress….Cress.

 _She wasn't anything special. Long, tangled blonde hair. Blue eyes, that looked like oceans. She was small, but in the adorable way. And she looked so excited. As if the boring coffee shop his parents' owned (and made him work in) was the most wonderful place on earth. When she got to the cash register he shot his signature smile. Smirking, when he saw the small blush creeping up her freckled face._

" _What would you like, ma'am," he asked coolly. She was practically bouncing on her toes. He doubted she even needed any coffee. She looked up at the menu with excited eyes. He enjoyed her excitement for some reason. He found everything about her so different. " Small Vanilla Latte." Her voice was soft and gentle. Like the waves that lapped at your feet when you stood on the shore. He nodded, his hands deftly moving across the numbers._

" _That'll be $3.99." She nodded handing him a five dollar bill. He made the change quickly, and then she was gone. That wasn't the last time they would meet._

The waiting room door opened and he jumped to his feet. The doctor came up to him. Thorne was bouncing on his toes, just like she had so long ago. The doctor looked placid, as if he hadn't been saving Cress. It angered Thorne. How could he act so coolly when Cress, his Cress, was in that room? How could that doctor not be as worried sick as he was? " She's out of surgery. You can go so her, she's stable now though we don't know when she will wake up." That's all the stupid doctor said. That's all he needed before he had slammed the door of her room opened and ran to stand beside her.

She was hidden behind the dozens of machines around her. Helping her breath. Feeding her. Tracking the beat of her heart. Keeping her alive.

 _The next time they met, he was with a date named Darla. He thinks, he wasn't sure. All he could remember was her. Wearing that short blue dress that for some reason took his breath away, until Darla had pulled him away for drinks. She was with a guy, a guy he recognized. Aimery Park. He hated that guy. He didn't deserve her._

 _They were on the dance floor. After five shots and a beer he was dancing with Darla. She was dancing in a way that wanted to make him do unspeakable things. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Hard. And that was when he saw. The drunk Aimery was dancing with the uncomfortable girl. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. He didn't know why that set him off. He pushed Darla away. " I gotta go to the little boy's room," he shouted over the music. She gazed at him sultrily, " I could come with you."_

" _As much as I would love that darlin, I have a feeling there are gonna be more than a few guys puking in there." She pouted. " Hurry back."_

" _Dont forget about me while I'm gone," he winked. Then he was stomping towards the girl. The girl who was now desperately trying to get away from Aimery. He stepped in between them shoving Aimery away. The girl stumbled back, confused and relieved._

" _Hey,"Aimery shouted, drunk, " Why you coming between me and my girlfriend?"_

" _Oh, did I do that? I thought I was coming in between a beautiful lady and a drunk ass."_

" _You son of a…." Aimery started, but Thorne cut him off, " Watch the language, there are ladies present." Aimery was glaring knives at Thorne, his face redder than a tomato. WIth a growl he lept towards Thorne. Thorne deftly moved out of the path of the drunk man as Aimery toppled forward. They had now drawn the attention of a few club goers. Thorne turned to the girl as Aimery started to get up, "Run."_

 _Then they both ran, laughing and huffing, till they were outside in the cold night air. She turned to him, her eyes dazzling him once again. No woman had ever made him feel this way before._

" _Oh," he said suddenly extending his hand to her, " Captain Carswell Thorne, at your service."_

 _She smiled. " Crescent, but you can call me Cress."_

" _Well, Cress, it's nice to meet you," he started to turn back around when, "Wait!"_

" _I never got to thank you," she smiled shyly, rocking back and forth a little. He found her shyness alluring, for oddest of reasons. "That was very heroic of you." Thorne shrugged._

" _I'm no hero," he handed her a slip of paper, " But if you want to, call me." She smiled and nodded, thanking him one more time before disappearing into the night. What was that? The girl had disarmed him in merely six seconds. He hadn't thought much of their relationship. He didn't do it for her, he did it cause he hates Aimery, that was it. Oh, how wrong he would be._


	2. I'll Be Good

Her blond hair formed a halo around pale face. She was so pale. And all he could do was stare. He couldn't do this, he couldn't look at her knowing what he had done. So he'd pretend she wasn't in a coma.

" Hey Blondie, I like your hair shorter like this. You gotta wake up soon. Everyone's waiting for you. And if u don't, Cinder'll actually murder me. And you don't want that, do you?" He watched her still form. His only answer the inconsistent beep of the heart monitor. He wished she would answer, but at least the sound proved she was alive. He took her hand, kneeling beside the small hospital bed. He took her hand.

" Please Cress," he begged, his eyes tearing, " I made the biggest mistake of life. I know, I don't deserve you. And if u woke up, and you wanted to never see me again, that'd be okay. Just please...please wake up." Beep….Beep….Beep.

He broke. And that was when Carswell Thorne cried. For the first time in fifteen years, Captain Carswell Thorne, cried.

 _She did call him. And they talked. He asked her out. He wanted the night to be perfect. He usually didn't care, but this date had to be perfect. He didn't know why._

" _Which shirt," he asked his adopted sister who was sitting on the couch, cuddled up against her boyfriend. Cinder turned and gave him a glare. " Just put on a shirt and go."_

" _Left," Kai said munching on popcorn._

" _Thank you," he said pointedly, " Learn some manners from your boyfriend."_

" _How about you learn to grow some nuts from my boyfriend. And keep a girl. And be decent to that girl. And not have…"_

" _Yeah, yeah," he scowled, " I have faults."_

" _Too many," he heard Cinder mumbled as he fixed his flawless hair in the mirror. Grabbing his keys and jacket he started to walk out._

" _No sex on my couch," he called as he opened the front door._

" _THORNE," he heard them yell as he shut the door behind him._

 _She had seemed nervous, but she looked so beautiful. A knee length coral dress that was plain but she looked perfect. And he had planned the perfect date._

 _She was fidgeting the entire time he drove. He smiled comfortingly and her and her face brightened._

" _So Blondie, whaddya do?"_

" _I'm really good with computers. I just turned eighteen so I'm looking for a job." Thorne smiled. Eighteen? She was four years younger._

" _My buddy, Kai, works at Rikan Corp. Maybe I can recommend you." She grinned at him again. She had a nice smile._

" _Really, Rikan Corp?" Her excitement made him smile._

" _Yeah," Thorne laughed turning back to the road._

Thorne had cried himself to sleep. Cinder had come in to the room and found him asleep, face buried into the bed. Gripping Cress's hand so tight, as if he let go she would leave him. Cinder hadn't said anything when she saw him. He could see the pity in her features. She had merely handed him a sandwich and sat beside him. He didn't need pity. He didn't need food. He needed Cress.

"Eat," she demanded. He glared at her.

" Why are you here Cinder? Why do you always boss me around, you may be the new owner of Lunar Corps, you might be super powerful, but you don't control me." She stared at him. The pity turning to anger and hurt. She stood quickly, giving him a look that would kill.

" I know you're hurting Thorne. But we are all trying to help. Cress isn't gonna get better if you starve yourself. So man up and eat." She stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. He sighed. She was right, Kai was a good boyfriend. Cress deserved someone like Kai. Someone who was actually a hero, someone good. He turned to Cress. Cinder was right. He couldn't be a hero. But he could be decent. He would do that for Cress. He'd do anything for Cress.


	3. Boy Scouts

_Her laugh was like music._

 _" So you freed the tiger because he looked sad?"_

 _" Sorta. My friend said he would give me a hundred dollars if I did. I told you already. I'm not a hero." Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight._

 _" But you can be. You're a good person."_

 _" You don't know half the things I've done."_

 _" I don't need to. Everyone had good in them. And I know you have a lot of it."_

He would be good. He'd be good for Cress. And he knew how he had to start. He opened the door and saw that everyone was waiting room. Scarlet had rested her shoulder against Wolf you was eating a large sandwich. Kai and Cinder were whispering in hushed tones. Cinder had ice on her ankle, her prosthetic must've been bothering her. And he hadn't asked her about after the fight. Winter and Jacin weren't there, he didn't mind. Winter was probably still in surgery.

They all turned to look up at him. And stopped talking, Go ahead Thorne, he thought, do what Cress would've wanted. " Guys," he said, " I...I wanted to apologize. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk. And thank you...for helping me find Cress." He watched their faces. Kai looked proud, Scarlet had the determined look on her face, and Wolf...Wolf was still eating and nodding. And Cinder. Cinder was smiling so big. She ran to him and engulfed him. He wondered how long it had been since his sister had hugged him.

 _It was Cinder's idea. She had roped everyone into going camping for a weekend. He had known Cress was nervous, though he wasn't sure if it was because Cress was meeting his friends or because her boss was going to be there. He guessed it was the first one, Kai was about as intimidating as a bunny. Unlike, Cinder, her looks could kill. That's probably why they were so perfect._

 _He turned onto Cress's street and stopped the van. " I'm gonna go get Cress," he looked back at Kai and Cinder. " You guys don't do anything wrong. Though I'd understand if you wanted to take that ridiculous shirt off Kai."_

 _" I'm in the camping spirit," he called out from behind her. He laughed. Life was really perfect._

* * *

 _" CINDER AND KAI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

 _" Shut up, Thorne," Cinder yelled._

 _" SCARLET AND WOLF…"_

 _" Don't do it, Thorne. If Wolf wakes up he'll wring your neck," Scarlet warned. He sighed._

 _" See Cress, they're no fun," he sighed. She was watching with amusement dancing behind her eyes._

 _" How about we play Truth or Dare," Cress offered._

 _" I'm proud to call you my girlfriend," he looked rearview mirror._

 _" Prince Kai, Truth or Dare," he announced. Kai sighed. He knew it was coming. You can't dress like a_ boy _scout ( the hat and everything) and not get picked on by Carswell Thorne._

 _" Dare," he said. Thorne grinned mischievously._

 _" I hate you," Kai said five minutes later, now at the wheel. Everyone was still laughing. Even Cinder. The shirtless was still complaining._

 _" I was being a good friend," Thorne defended, " I couldn't let you wear that outfit all day. And those are really cute boxers." Cress hit him gently. " I thought you were dating me."_

 _" Don't worry Blondie," he kissed her smack on the lips, grinning when she blushed, " You're way hotter than half-naked Prince Kai."_

 _" Hey, Thorne, Truth or Dare," Kai smirked. Thorne knew where this was headed. He might not have a college degree, but he wasn't stupid._

 _" Truth."_

 _" What is your biggest fear?" Thorne froze,_ slack-jawed _. Everyone turned towards him on the verge of laughing. Of course, there was always a loop._

 _"_ Smdkeld _," he mumbled under his breath. Cress tapped his shoulder._

 _"_ Thorne," she _said slowly. He turned to her. She was the only one who didn't know._

 _" There's a spider on the door."_

 _" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

* * *

 _" Thorne, it's okay," she said comfortingly, " Everyone's afraid of something. Sure they're not usually so small, but…"_

 _" Hmmm," he mumbled._

 _" Hey," she turned his face to hers. They were alone in their tent, Iko had already set up pillow barriers in all the tents because ' I can't go to sleep if all you guys are moaning in your tents.' He didn't mind. Unlike all his other dates, he only needed a kiss from Cress to make him know she loved him._

 _" I still think of you as a hero," she whispered. Then he kissed her. She tasted like chocolate. He'd never be a hero, but he was in her eyes. He wondered how she could believe in him so much more than anyone else. The woman had taken complete control of Captain Carswell Thorne._


	4. Broken

**Six Months Ago**

Cress had never been happier. Her world was perfect. She had friends. She was free from the clutches of her abusive adopted mother, Sybil Mira. She wondered if the woman missed her. Sure she was cruel, but she was the only mother figure she had ever had. She still had to be careful.

At first, she had thought that Thorne was just a flirt, a handsome flirt, but a flirt. Then she found out he was brave and kind, and through all his setback he had racked up quite a fortune. He was a millionaire businessman and a kind-hearted boyfriend. Despite, what he told her.

She knocked on Thorne's door. No answer. She sighed. He probably slept in. She bent over to the stone statue of the cat Thorne had named Boots. Pulling the key out from the bed she yanked the door open.

" I'm home," she sang. No answer. A smidge of panic set in. Where was he? She started to go upstairs to his room. Then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Of course, he had gotten up to get a snack.

She walked into the kitchen and her entire body stiffened. Thorne. Thorne was kissing a girl. Another girl. Her boyfriend was kissing another girl. The pain hit her chest like a hammer and she stumbled back a step gasping. Her eyes were tearing so fast.

" Cress," a voice outside her pain. Pain. His voice. The voice of cheater. Anger coursed through her suddenly. She felt a hand touch her arm. She yanked her arm away. And then she was running, Out, it was getting harder to breathe.

She remembered a small closet, dark and alone. And the darkness was so large, she never understood how it could fit inside that tiny closet. She felt like she was trapped again. "CRESS!"

Someone grabbed her arm. Angry tears flowed freely down her cheeks. " Cress, it was a mistake!"

" A mistake," she yelled, willing her voice to not break. She started at the boy that has taken her first months of freedom. The boy she had had full faith in. " You knew you were kissing. You knew full well." Her voice rising to a screech.

" You were right," she whispered, " You're just a coward and an ass." She saw hurt flicker across his face. She was glad she could give him at least some of the pain he had given her. She felt him grab her hand.

" Please listen to me!" he begged.

" No," she whipped around, slapping his face so hard he stumbled back. Her hand throbbed, but that pain in her heart was so much worse. " Never come near me again."

And then she was running. Running before the closet collapsed on her. Before the darkness closed on her. She wasn't even able to reach her small apartment before she collapsed in a nearby alley. And then she let herself cry. Her whole body was wracked with sobs. And she wasn't sure what hurt more, the lashes Sybil gave her or this.

It didn't matter. She had just started to heal, but she has broken again. The moon without shine. She was nothing.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it's kind of an important part of the story, so I thought it deserved its own chapter. I've been posting almost every day but I might not be able to keep that up with finals just around the corner. I'll try to update regularly but I'm sorry in advance if I take to long.**

 **I need your help! I have two ideas. One that makes the story longer, and one shorter. Did you like the Cress POV? I hope you guys are liking this story, I really love writing it! Love you guys, even if there aren't a lot of you right now.**

 **\- a_lunar_selected _reader**


	5. Debt

**Six Months Ago**

How could she be so stupid? Why would Thorne, charming and brave, ever love her. It was her own fault. She was short and worthless. Just like Sybil always said.

She was cuddled on her small couch, in her small house. The house she had bought of need, yet hated. It felt like her closet.

She was buried under a mountain of tissues. And she had decided an hour ago that she wasn't going to cry anymore. She was still free. She didn't need Thorne. Maybe, his friends would still be friends with her. They had seemed nice. And she had a job. She could save up and then move away from here. From Sybil. From Aimery. From Thorne. From her past. The thought of a fresh start made her smile. She would forget and she would live. She stood with a new determination.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She turned to the door, wondering who it was. Had she bought something? Was it Thorne? She quickly wiped her eyes and stuffed the tissues under the couch. Opening the door, she turned to slam it, but he stuck his foot out, stopping it. She used her full force to shut the door, but he was stronger than her. He shoved the door open, making her stumble and fall.

Fear danced in her eyes as she looked up at Ran. Sybil's favorite pet and most loyal follower. He grinned at her. " Time to come home," he growled before the entire world went black.

THORNE:

" _Happy birthday to meeeee! Happy birthday to meeeee" he sang along with Cress and the rest of his friends. Cress had taken a short at baking and made a double layer red velvet cake covered in chocolate frosting. He blew out his candles and discretely took a bit of frosting. When Cress turned to him. He smudged the chocolate on her nose._

 _She laughed and he turned to talk to Cinder. SPLAT! He felt some stick and smooth of his head. He turned to bring his hand to his head. Cress was doubled over in laughter and Cinder and Scarlet were taking pictures._

" _My hair," he exclaimed, turning to Cress he said, " You're going down, Blondie." She shrieked and ran as he grabbed a fistful of frosting and chased her leaving their cheering friends behind them._

 _She was in his room on the other side of his queen size bed. He held the frosting in his right hand menacingly. Darting around another side he leapt towards her. But she was faster. She climbed onto the bed watching him with a cheerful smile. With a playful growl, he jumped onto the bed, both of them falling on his linen sheets._

 _Laughing, he smothered her beautiful face in frosting. She laughed, hitting his chest, trying to get him off. He looked at her, beautiful despite being covered in the chocolatey goodness. And she was his. Only his. And she wasn't like anyone else he had ever dated. She was kind, optimistic, and brave. And she thought he was the hero._

 _They walked out of his room, clothes ruffled, hair messed up, and covered in chocolate frosting. Cinder smirked as she saw them, " Well that took longer than necessary." a blush showed through the frosting on Cress's skin. " Shut up Cinder."_

" _Do you want your present or not?"_

" _Oh, yeah," Cress said excitedly. He smiled, pulling her into him. The stopped quickly at the bathroom to wash up, before heading outside. Scarlet, Wolf, Kai, and Cinder was lined up, poorly blocking the object behind them. What was it?_

" _SURPRISE!" they chorused moving aside giving him a full view of the...car!_

" _You got back the Rampion," he yelled running over to the worn down car and hugging the hood. Kai laughed, " Thank Cress, she found it." He turned to his girlfriend, who was watching with the same delight he had for seeing his childhood car._

" _Blondie, I will forever be in your debt." She laughed. But he would never come to know how much he really owed her._

What had he done? Why had he kissed Luisa? It was supposed to be a business deal. He had only been half aware of what was happening. What had she done? He closed the door of his house after, as kindly as he could, he had thrown Luisa out.

His face still burned from where Cress had hit him. But he didn't care. The pain in his chest was far worse. He had never felt that pain before. He needed to fix this. He needed her back. He was not going to be afraid of love. He loved her. He loved Cress. And there was only one person who would know what to do.


	6. Stubborn Blood

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just starting to get into the really intense part. I hope you like it!**

He knocked on his sister's door. No answer. He knocked again. Was she at work? No she didn't work on Sundays. He pounded on the door, when finally she opened it. Her hair was messy, or messier than it usually was, and he had a feeling he had disturbed a makeout sessions. His suspicions were proved correct when Kai walked out from behind her, looking just as flustered. He smiled sheepishly.

" What's wrong Thorne?" She actually looked worried, he wonder if Cress had told them. Probably not.

" I did something stupid."

" You'll have to be more specific, you do a lot of stupid things." He sighed. And then, he sat and told them the whole thing. Luisa. The kiss. Everything. And each time he finished his sentence he saw their faces drop lower. And by the end, Cinder was in a fury and Kai looked disappointed.

Cinder stood up quickly, " I'm not going to help you. After what you did, you don't even deserve her." She stormed into her room. Kai sighed.

" I don't know if you can fix this. But you have to do something she loves and she'd never think you would do." And with that he went after her, he went after the girl he loved. And he'd do something and she'd be fine. And he would make her laugh. Like he used to for Cress. How could he fix this? How could he ever?

* * *

" _Cress…." he called, opening the door to his apartment. Where was she? He closed the door behind him and crept into the apartment. He couldn't hear anything._

" _Blondie?"_

 _But as he neared his room, he heard sniffling. Alarm filled his eyes as he pushed the door open, ready for any situation. Instead, he was met with a Cress, half buried in used tissues, watching a….was that an opera? He had no idea what they were saying, because apparently Cress did._

 _He sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his hands around her waist. " Cress? Are you okay?"_

 _She sniffled, wiping her face._

" _Romeo just died," she whispered._

" _Did you not know he would?"_

" _No," she sniffled, eyes still glued to the screen. Juliet was now professing her love for the dead Romeo. She was sniffling into his shirt. He knew he should be feeling something, but he knew the story. And plus, their death was based on a childish rebellion. But he wasn't about to tell that to Cress. Juliet stabbed himself with the knife and fell beside him._

 _Cress broke into sobs again. He pulled her into him, unsure how to help._

" _Shhhh, Cress. It'll be alright."_

" _No," she sobbed, " They're dead."_

" _They'll be together in heaven," he whispered. Her tears slowed._

" _Your right. C-Captain," she whispered, " I didn't know you were so deep."_

" _I'm not" he laughed. She smiled. And he was sure. Maybe he wasn't Kai, but he could treat her right. At least a little of what she deserved._

* * *

He knocked on her door, rehearsing the speech he had written for her. No answer. Did she have cameras? Could she see that it was him? He pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. He twisted the knob. It was open. She never kept it .

He opened the door hesitantly. "Cress." His eyes widened in fear. The coffee table had been upturned and a vase had smashed on the floor. The wilted flowers had given her lying limply on the ground. Had she done this because of him?

No, Cress wasn't like that. And then he saw something that made fear fill his chest. Her computer smashed to smithereens. And her favorite doll, the only thing she carried from the past. The one she named Little Cress. Lay on the floor, hair askew. Cress would never hurt Little Cress, no matter how upset she was.

He stepped out of the house, the reality hitting him hard. She had been taken. And there was only one person in the entire world who would do something that cruel. Someone Cress's stories had made him fear.

* * *

Cinder sighed, staring at a photo that Kai had taken last Christmas. It was her, laughing with Thorne, whose hand was clasped with a delighted Cress. The light she saw in his eyes. She hadn't seen that light in a long time.

That was why she was so upset. Cress filled a part of him she never thought would be filled. When he threw them away he didn't just hurt her. He hurt himself. He hurt the chance of having someone who truly loved him. Her phone dinged. Missed call. From...Thorne? She opened it hesitantly.

" Hey, Cinder. I know I messed up. I know I do that, a lot. And sometimes, it's not worth forgiving. But this mistake. I need to help her, I'll understand if she never talks to me again, I don't deserve her. But….but I think someone took her. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. I can stand not seeing her, but I can't stand her being hurt. So please, Cinder. Please help me. And if you don't, I understand. But I'm doing this, whether you want me to or not." She sighed, smiling.

Not going wasn't an option. She picked up the phone to call Kai. She knew he would try to talk her out of it. To go to the authorities. But she knew, if there was anyone in this world more stubborn than Thorne, it was her.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you want more. I really wanted to stress the whole, discovering she's gone thing. Don't forget to REVIEW, and suggest anything you think would help me make this story better. Love you guys! Thanks for reading!:)**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry I have no excuse for not posting for such a long time except that I was busy. Really busy. And I went camping, so I couldn't write there. And then right after I got sick. So I'm sorry. I'll be posting soon but I just wanted to know. DO you guys still want me to continue this? Please by honest. Love you guys, have a great summer or whatever season it is in your country. WTYL (get it, Write to you later, sorry that was bad).**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	8. A Past Resurfaced

**Thank you for all the reviews! I granted your wish. Here's another chapter of I Will Come Back! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Cress POV:

 **Five Months Ago**

Cress woke in a dark room that smelled thickly of spoiled milk and burnt egg. She crinkled her nose trying to breathe through her mouth. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and she was curled up on the damp floor. It was dark. The closet. Ran.

She was trapped. Her breaths became heavy and shallow. Trapped. Thorne. Thorne wouldn't come to save her. No one could save her now. Trapped. Tears fell down her cheeks in a stream, her breaths quickened. Trapped. Trapped. She looked for a door, a speck of light. But there was nothing. Only darkness.

Trapped.

No. She would not be trapped again. Never again. Sybil may have taken her again but she would not back down. She would not do what Sybil wanted her to do. She wouldn't do anything. She would rather die. What did she have to live for anyway?

She wiped her face of the sleeve of her grimy sweater. She pulled at the chains. They were attached to a wall. She stood slowly, tripping on the chain and pitching forward. As she started to get up the door opened. Bright light cut through the darkness and she covered her eyes.

The shadow of a person stood at the door's opening. An imposing, female figure. Sybil walked in, anger clear on her face. And any thought of bravery in Cress was replaced with fear. Fear of this woman who she'd always thought of mother. The woman who had robbed her of all good things in the world.

" How dare you," Sybil snapped suddenly. Cress opened her mouth but Sybil's hand came flying at her. It hit her face hard and Cress yelped as she fell to the ground again. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She tasted metal. She licked her bloodied lips. She must have bit her lip. Cress looked up at Sybil.

" You weak, pathetic little girl. After everything I gave you. You have the nerve to escape."

" I…"

" You bumbling pathetic thing!" she shrieked, slapping Cress again. Sybil's nails scratched across Cress's cheek. And when Cress touched the wound she felt something wet. Blood.

It hurt. It was definitely going to bruise. Sybil straightened herself like she did every time she hit Cress. Straightening her suit coat she looked down at the shivering Cress.

" Well, girl, you may be useful yet. That boy of yours will pay nicely for you. Until then. I need more money. I'll have someone bring you a computer. Don't bother calling for help. No one will come."

" Yes, mistress," she whispered. Cress sobbed silently as Sybil closed the door, blocking out all light.

She cried for what seemed like forever. She was tired, and parched, and hungry. But she doubted Sybil would care. That boy of hers. Was she talking about Thorne. Thorne would pay nothing for her. She was nothing to him. The thought of him sent anger and longing through her. She hated that she still cared.

Hours after Sybil left there was another knock at the door. This time someone else walked in. He was hardened like all the other men. But his eyes carried a pain. Sympathy. He laid the computer in front of her and discreetly, after looking around her dropped a handful of other things on top.

" Thank you," her broken voice whispered into the darkness. The man looked up, smiling softly and nodding before leaving. Gathering the items into her lap she opened the computer. In the dim light of the screen she examined the goodies he had brought her.

A medical wipe. An orange. Bandages. A bag of peanuts. And a tiny bottle of water. She guessed he had stolen them for her. And she silently thanked the stranger with a heart. Unwrapping the medical wipe she took a deep breath.

Carefully, she lowered the wipe onto her bloodied cheek. The burning pain that short through her face surprised her and she yelped. Though in the thick walled room, she doubted anyone had heard. Or cared.

She closed her hands into fists and quickly she wiped the blood off her face, screaming internally. She placed the bandage onto her cheek, gauging where the cuts were on the amount of pain. After her cuts were bandaged she inhaled the food she had been given and drank all the water. Somehow, the orange only made her hungrier.

After her small meal she opened her computer again. It was her old one. The one she had since Sybil first learned that she could hack. It was collaged with stickers from different cartoons and princesses. Stickers she had snagged while Sybil wasn't looking when they were at the doctor's office.

She smiled. How naive she used to be? When she believed that Sybil would be impressed. That somehow, one day, Sybil would be proud of her and love her. How stupid could she have been? No wonder Thorne didn't love her.

She opened the website of a bank. Sighing. This was the life she had tried to run away from. Her wrists were raw from the handcuffs rubbing against her. So she was forced to work slower.

" I'm sorry," she whispered as the money was given to the cruel Sybil Mira.

Thorne POV:

He stuffed his gun into the hidden pocket in his suit. Unloading a handful of cartridges into his bag. Cress had told him where she used to live. Sybil's mansion was practically a fortress. And the security system was designed by Cress herself. So he knew it would have almost no faults.

He looked around his apartment. Even if he died today, he would die knowing he did everything to save her. Suddenly a knock echoed on his door. He turned, examining it suspiciously. Gun in hand he opened the door. Waving it wildly in front of him he was about to shoot.

" What the hell, Thorne?" he looked up to see Cinder, glaring at him from behind the barrel of his gun. He put it away sheepishly then looked at his sister.

" I'm going whether you like or not," he said determined. He looked behind her and saw Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, and Iko. He was confused now. And worried. Wolf would no doubt be able to stop him. Maybe he could go out the window….

Cinder rolled her eyes. " We're not letting you go on a suicide mission. At least not alone. We're coming." Thorne's eyes widened.

" You guys know…"

" Yeah we know," Scarlet spoke up, " Cress was our friend, too. And even though you really messed up with her. We'll help you get her back. Cause you owe her. We all do. Cause you realllyyy…"

" Yeah I got it Scar," he frowned as she laughed. He looked around at his small team. Their eyes filled with determination. All to fix a mistake he made. He really did have good friends. How was it that he had gotten so much more than he deserved? Well, hopefully he could deserve it. A smile broke across his face.

" Well, Sybil's not going to raid herself. Let's go."

* * *

 **How was it? Are you excited? The climax is comingggg! Don't forget to REVIEW if you want more. Adore you guys, (switched it up there). DO you guys want me to make teh chapters longer? Cause I can do that. Its just faster when I make them shorter. Its all up to you guys. Thanks!**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


	9. IMPORTANT

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter! I hope you liked the story though. You wan more of my stuff, check out my new story**...

 _ **story/131333610-voices-in-my-head *its on wattpad so you have to add* Would love the support. My account is worlds_in_words!**_

 ** _Cecile's always lived in a world of fantasies. Made with the thousands of novels she's read. She longed to be part of it. Part of something so magical. When her wish is finally granted is it more than she bargained for? What will she give up to live the life of her dreams? Will it become a nightmare?_**

 **Also if you would like a sequel or have any idea please comment! As always, love you all! **

**\- Fae :)**


End file.
